The invention relates to a surgical applicator for U-shaped clips comprising a handle, a tubular shaft adjoining the handle, a forceps-type applicator-tool at the free end of the tubular shaft, a closing mechanism for the applicator tool arranged in the tubular shaft and actuatable from the handle, an advancing mechanism for the clips arranged in the tubular shaft and also actuatable from the handle, two separate actuating elements on the handle, each being movable between a rest position and a work position, one of the actuating elements being associated with the closing mechanism and the other with the advancing mechanism.
Such a surgical applicator is known from DE 44 29 084 C1.
When applying the clips from such an applicator, it is important for the operator to be guided by the instrument itself in the sequence of the movements, and for it to be thus ensured that the instrument will only permit actions which are correct. It should be ensured that a clip is first advanced from the magazine into the applicator tool and that this operation is, in any case, completed before it is possible to actuate the closing mechanism.
It is also purposeful to exclude another advance of a clip in the direction towards the applicator tool so long as the closing mechanism has not terminated its closing operation, and, therefore, so long as it is not yet in the open position again. Finally, two clips must, at any rate, be prevented from being unintentionally advanced one immediately after the other into the applicator tool.